Mistress Sakura
by Ryukami11
Summary: Sakura is not as sweet and innocent as many think. LEMONS AFTER 1st CHAP! Do not read if you don't like lemons. Intro is up, another chap will be added soon. link for story pic is here: /art/Sexy-Sakura-for-StormFedeR-144472121 . Estimated 3-4 chap, more may be added if it becomes more popular.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey guys, this is just a quick story with only a few chapters and will NOT BE A FULL STORY. Additional chapters may be added at a later date. **WILL BE LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

Background:

1. Entire cast of Naruto is older. (Shippuden age, at the time of the original Naruto series)

2. Set day of team formations and academy graduation

3. Sasuke and Sakura have a secret "relationship" that no one else knows about

4. Sakura is much more deserving in her "title" of #1 kunoichi at graduation, also has a personality change

Begin!

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

"Ok class, listen up! Today is the day you become true ninja! From today onward, you will be proud Konoha ninja, so act like it!" Iruka stood proudly in front of his desk, his eyes brimming with pride. His eyes scanned across his students, especially the clan heirs, who were the majority of the the top students in his class, as expected. It was a great honor to train them, they were most likely the next clan heirs after all.

Choji and Shikamaru were on his left, Shikamaru paying attention for once, and Choji eating his chips with an extra zest today. The other member of the future trio, Ino Yamanaka was busy checking her appearance in the mirror, making sure she looked good for her shinobi license that she would obtain today. He moved on, to Kiba Inuzuka, the "tough guy". Grinning ear to ear, he was chatting energetically with his nin-dog, Akamaru. Now, onto possibly the three most interesting students in his class.

First, Naruto Uzumaki. A master prankster, infamously painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight, but a terrible student, he was an outcast among nearly all of Konoha. Despite this, Iruka firmly believed in him, and that he wold one day achieve great things. He still wondered how Naruto was able to perform so impressively with his pranks and then seemingly fail completely at being a shinobi. Perhaps he simply wasn't a classroom learner…?

Second, Sasuke Uchiha, prodigy of the now rare Uchiha clan and the top student in his class. Blessed with natural talent, and plenty of resources from his once powerful clan, he had risen to the top of his class and did not budge. Even though he was adored by many of his female peers, he had not responded like a normal teenaged boy, but instead shunned them. He had few friends, well, more like acquaintances or even just people that he could stand to be around. Cold to all, he never showed much emotion, and mercilessly beat down all of his male opponents. At least he had some chivalry, he treated females much more kindly in his spars, giving them the option to give up when it was clear he would win. Very interesting quality, something not generally attributed to most shinobi.

Finally, Sakura Haruno, personally his most… interesting student. She was, for the most part, kind to everyone, even Naruto, whom most ignored. She had helped Hinata become more confident and had gotten Ino to let go of her crush on Sasuke (mostly). She helped Naruto with his grades and was possibly his most intelligent student, and to be honest it scared him a little. Once, while trying to help Hinata be more confident, she had, somehow, convinced a good deal of the civilian boys to ask her out on dates, thinking that she liked them back. This gave Hinata a huge morale and ego boost, but also destroyed many of the boys. After all, if even the shy Hyuuga heiress was able to turn them down, who would even give them the time of day? Sakura of course was there to comfort all of these heart-broken boys, manipulating them into doing various tasks for her, putting them into the ultimate "friend zone." She had them do her chores and buy her much higher quality tools than she would normally be able to buy with her own family's low income. She had orchestrated this from the beginning, and Iruka was the only one who saw it happen. One time he caught her with one of the civilian boys and what she did next frightened him immensely. She hugged him and acted completely innocent giving him some BS little cutsey excuse. If he had not known, though, he would have bought it all. However, her enticing emerald eyes said something truly unexpected, "I _dare _you to cross me!" Iruka vowed that day to _never, ever, ever cross Sakura Haruno_.


End file.
